Don't Be Sad
by Kowinj
Summary: ED is depressed so Roy tries to cheer him up.


Authors Note: this is my second fan fic. And I just wrote it because I'm avoiding homework sigh I'm so helpless :( and also please don't kill me if the story sucks.

Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that my writing ability can ever match Fullmetal Alchemist's so I guess that means that I don't own it and I'm just using the characters out of boredom.

Warning: contains yaoi paring

Enjoy:)

Don't Be Sad

"Al what's today's date?" Ed asked sitting up in bed.

"Umm… October 10th. Why do you ask, brother?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering that's all" Ed said gloomily and started to get dressed.

There was a nock at the door and Ed went to see whom it was. "Edward, Mustang would like to see you." Hawke-eye said staring straight ahead in a solute position. "He has you next mission."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll go over there soon." Ed replied closing the door behind him and sighing. "Al, I'm going to go see Mustang. Why don't you just stay here for a while?"

"Okay, brother. Do you want me to cook you some breakfast for when you return?" Al asked joyfully.

"I don't care do what you want." And with that Ed walked out the door.

"Oh Edward, why are you like this today?" Al said to himself.

Inside centrals building Ed stood ii front of Mustang's office with his hands in his pocket. He slowly lifted his left hand to the door with a small nock. Ed then here Mustangs voice from the other side telling him to come in.

"Hello Ed how are you? Hmm… have you shrunk? Its harder to see you over my desk than usual" Roy said with a smirk.

"Yeah… whatever." Ed said in an indifferent tone.

"Hmm… You know Ed you did pretty well on your last mission maybe I should reward you with a party? How bout it?" Roy said walking behind Ed and placing his arms around Ed's neck.

"Do what you want."

"You know Ed seeing you like this, all depressed and everything, makes me want to throw you to the floor and fuck the hell out of you. Your hopelessness is really turning me on." Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

"So. Why should I care?"

"Well it's just that… Last time we… we had fun didn't we? I miss you Ed and it tares me a part when I can't see you. But it is even worse when I do see you and your like this. Ed what's wrong?" Roy asked sad expression in his face.

Ed started choking up. Tears streaming down his face Ed turned around and hugged Mustang tightly, catching him off and they both fell. Ed didn't care all he wanted was to sit there and cry on Roy's shoulder. Roy really didn't care either he just sat there holding Ed in his arms telling him that it will be all right.

"I'm sorry Roy. It's just that today is the day that my whole life was flipped upside down. I just regret it and it makes me sad that I made Al and my life so screwed up."

"You know Ed today's not just the anniversary of a mistake. It is also the anniversary of the day I met you. With out that fateful day I don't know what I would do. That day was the day that I fell in love with you. Seeing you sleeping on the bed all bandaged up made me want to give my soul up to make you feel better."

"But if you did that you would have never made me happy like you do now I would probably have been in more sad to know some one gave up his soul far me. I love you way more alive." Ed said smiling up at Roy.

"Edward I would do anything to make you happy, no matter what it is." Roy said kissing Ed lightly on the lips.

"Then how about that party. Tonight at your house right? Come alone?" Ed said smirking.

"Yes, Ed, Party at my house for two." Roy smiled.

"Okay I wont be late. Good bye, sir." And with that Ed left happily.

"Oh I forgot to give him his mission. Hmm… tomorrow is another day. If he can still move that is" Roy laughed.

Authors Note: I just want to tell you that in my opinion my writing ability sucks. (Erie Yukibutts in: wow I think we have a genius on our hands even Shuichi could do better than you) I think that I really messed up on Roy's personality, I made him so emotional.Please tell me what you think.


End file.
